


Head Over Heels

by plisetskytrash, victurius



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal, Anal Fingering, Autofellatio, Barebacking, Begging, Behind the Scenes, Blowjobs, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Coach Victor Nikiforov, Come Eating, Come play, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Humor, Fucking, Gay Sex, Hasetsu, Innocent Katsuki Yuuri, Katsuki Yuuri Is a Victor Nikiforov Fan, Katsuki Yuuri's Thighs, Katsuki Yuuri's Victor Nikiforov Posters, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov Smut, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov-centric, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Obsession, Oral, Overstimulation, Pining Katsuki Yuuri, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Talk, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Skater Katsuki Yuuri, Skater Victor Nikiforov, Smut, Sneakiness, Sneaking Around, Top Victor Nikiforov, Training, Virgin Katsuki Yuuri, Virginity, Yaoi on Ice, bareback, of course yuuri jerks off to victors skating routines, who doesnt?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskytrash/pseuds/plisetskytrash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/victurius/pseuds/victurius
Summary: It had been two weeks since Victor had flown to Hatsetsu, Japan to become Yuuri's coach and he was willing to do anything to understand the skater a little more - including sneaking into his bedroom. What he didn't expect was to catch Yuuri in the act of something equally as dirty as it was impressive!





	Head Over Heels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeafVillageT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafVillageT/gifts).



> Thank you LeafVillageT for commissioning us for this fanfiction! The prompt was: 
> 
> "V: yuuri...  
> Y: Hmm?  
> V: what's your favorite kind of porn?  
> Y: what?!  
> V: everyone has a favorite, I want to know yours!  
> Y: ......victor, no....this is embarrassing!  
> V: oh come on now, I'll show you my favorite one.  
> Y: oh god....*sits by victor*  
> V: scrolling ah! Right here, I've spilled gallons all over myself watching this.  
> video of a guy self sucking  
> V: what do you think?  
> Y: he's not very good at it...  
> V: what?! Of course he is! I can't imagine there are many people who can even reach with just their tongue!  
> Y:...........I can.....  
> V: I'm sorry, what?  
> Y: .....I can do much better....  
> V: ......what are you saying exactly?  
> Yuuri goes full eros
> 
> \+ optional voyeurism"
> 
> Haha <3 I hope you guys enjoy this!

It had only been a week or so since Victor had come to Hasetsu to coach Yuuri and things between him and the Japanese skater had been awkward at best. Victor insisted on getting to know Yuuri better, but Yuuri closed up like a clam on a lot of important subjects like love, ambition, and, most strange of all, his bedroom. In order to feel closer to the other skater and understand his passion for dance, Victor was itching to see the very room that he spent his life in--even if he didn't exactly get permission.

That was, at least, how Victor justified it to himself as he tried not to feel too bad for snooping. A lot of things went through his mind of why Yuuri was this closed off - but the main thing that kept coming to the forefront of Victor's mind was perhaps Yuuri just didn’t like Victor as much as he thought he did. After all, he had not mentioned their grand prix dancing shenanigans from last year.

That was why it was such a huge shock.

Victor had sneaked down the corridor, feeling like a ninja, and as he snuck in Yuuri’s room, the last thing he had expected to see was his own face.

Everywhere.

“Oh my God,” he whispered wide-eyed. It didn’t matter where he looked, his own face was everywhere. Photos, posters, merchandise... Victor stepped closer, looking at Yuuri’s posters, newspaper clippings and printings of what looked like every interview he had ever sat. He was honestly shocked and most of all, he was touched.

_I thought you didn’t like me. Yuuri, I’m so happy._

Victor walked around the room, taking it all in, some of the posters were clearly old, and Yuuri even had limited edition figurines and books - not only must Yuuri like him, he was _obsessed_ with him.

“Good night, mom,” a familiar voice called from outside.

Yuuri’s voice.

Victor visibly jumped, squeaking in surprise. “Fuck!” he quietly cursed and then hesitated. “What the hell do I do?” he asked aloud, hoping that he could magically disappear. Yuuri was going to murder him! He couldn't be caught like this! Yuuri would never trust him again! What had he been thinking?!

There was a rustling at the door as Yuuri began to slide it open.

Victor turned towards the door, horrified that he was going to be caught in the act of snooping - what if this made Yuuri hate him?! Victor looked around alarmed and panicking, and in the most cliche move in the world, he dashed into Yuuri’s closet and shut the door behind him and just in time, as a split second later, there was Yuuri.

Spending all of his time working with his teen idol had Yuuri's heart pounding in his chest. He needed something to take the edge off and he needed it now. With a huff of breath, Yuuri slid the door closed behind him and pulled his t-shirt off. He looked at himself in the mirror with a scowl.

“Baby fat, mom called it.” He shook his head. “No wonder Victor’s working me so hard,” Yuuri mumbled to himself.

Victor couldn’t help it - he struggled not to gasp at the sound of his name and for a second he worried he had been caught. He looked for an escape but he saw none. He could see Yuuri undressing through the slats of the closet door and he held his breath. Was he going to get naked? Victor felt his face flush. He could do nothing but wait until Yuuri left. He might be getting ready for bed. What if he was stuck here until Yuuri went to sleep?

Victor looked around the small space and cursed himself. How did he always get himself into trouble when it regarded Yuuri Katsuki?

Yuuri turned away from the mirror and slumped down on his bed, feeling disheartened. Before he could stop himself, Yuuri was pulling his jogging bottoms down and letting his hard, thick cock slap against his belly.

Victor’s face flamed and he brought his hand to his mouth, trying to stop any sound escaping from his surprise. Yuuri's body was gloriously curved, the extra fat from lack of training settling on his hips, tummy and thighs. It suited him and Victor almost felt a little disappointed that soon it would all be gone soon.

This was wrong. He should close his eyes. He shouldn’t look...

The Russian man clamped his eyes tight, but it didn’t stop him from hearing Yuuri. He heard a soft sigh from him and unable to help himself, his eyes peaked open. The Japanese man was lying on the bed, his exquisite body on display unknowingly for Victor’s eyes. He looked young and hot, and so very beautiful as he lay there oblivious to the set of eyes that were now eagerly watching him.

Yuuri reached over for his phone and began to play a video before putting his headphones in. He lay back and reached down to wrap his fingers around his cock with a moan. Yuuri bit into his lip to stop from crying out as he began to pump his fist up and down.

Victor tried to look away but he was only human. He liked Yuuri a lot. He thought he was beautiful. He had come all this way to try and bond with him, to coach him, and Yuuri had been so shy and closed off and now here he was on display. It was the wrong thing to do, but Victor couldn’t stop himself as his body responded and he felt himself growing hard - he was a young, gay man who was attracted to Yuuri - he’d have to be a saint to stop this from happening.

His own touch wasn't good enough, however, for Yuuri wanted more--much more. He cursed himself from the day he'd very first tried it because ever since he couldn't bring himself to stop. Before he could stop himself, Yuuri had his legs pulled back and crossed at the ankles behind his head. He bent his neck forward and wrapped his lips around the head of his cock.

Victor’s eyes were fixated and he audibly gasped in surprise before he could stop himself, but Yuuri was so preoccupied that he didn’t seem to have noticed. It was the last thing that Victor expected to see. He had thought he was lucky (cursed) when Yuuri started to jerk himself off, but this was something else… he hadn’t even known that this was possible. He glanced down at his own hard cock and wondered why he had never tried this.

Victor watched from the dark closet, unable to look away as he watched the man lick and suck at his own dick. The room wasn’t large, and from where he was hiding, he could clearly see every explicit, obscene lick of the man’s tongue and hear every soft groan.

After a few sucks, Yuuri pulled back again to watch the video on his phone as he lazily jerked his cock. His eyes were transfixed on the screen, watching one of Victor's old skating performances. The outfit he was wearing clung to his body and highlighted every beautiful inch of it. It was Yuuri's favourite outfit to look at Victor in. He couldn't help himself. He knew it was wrong, but he was lonely and desperate.

With a particularly pleasurable twist of his wrist, Yuuri was moaning loudly. “Victor…” he groaned to himself before leaning forward once more and swallowing down his own cock, taking it further in his mouth than he had ever before. The heavyweight on his tongue was incredible and for a moment, Yuuri could close his eyes and fool himself that he was going down on a gorgeous Russian beauty.

Victor was frozen. No… Surely it was his own wishful thinking that was making his mind play tricks on him. Had Yuuri really just moaned his name? Victor shook his head, it was probably wishful thinking.

Victor couldn't help it as he reached down and gripped his own cock through his jogging pants. He was so hard from watching the beautiful man touch himself… He silently slipped his hand down his jogging pants and into his boxers and gripped his own cock, whimpering as he slowly started to jerk himself.

 _Fuck, Yuuri, this is so wrong but I can't stop…_ His eyes fluttered closed and his heart rate picked up and he let himself get lost in the feel of his own hands. For a moment, hearing Yuuri’s stuttering breaths and his moans, the soft needy sighs falling from his mouth, and the sound of him playing with his cock, the slick slide of skin on skin, was enough for Victor to pretend that it was Yuuri touching him.

Unaware of the eyes watching him, Yuuri licked and suckled his head, swallowing down the bitter taste of his own pre-come and moaning. He’d never sucked anyone else’s dick before since he was still a virgin, but at least when he did, he’d have some practise to help. That was the fantasy he usually focused on while he watched Victor’s performances. He imagined helping the other skater undress in the locker rooms and then falling to his knees and worshipping his cock.

His cock throbbed at the thought and Yuuri moaned around his own length, enjoying the vibrations before he could feel his orgasm building inside him like a volcano ready to erupt… but Yuuri wasn’t finished yet.

The younger man pulled off his cock with a groan and let his legs fall back to a more comfortable position. His eyes fluttered and he resisted the urge to pump his cock as he gripped the base and stopped his impending orgasm. Yuuri was an insatiable teenager and he’d perfected the art of edging himself until he was screaming from how intense his eventual orgasm would be.

Victor watched him as he bit into his fist, desperately attempting to muffle the sounds that were trying to escape. He peered closer, pressing against the door in an attempt to get even closer and get a better look.

_Yuuri, you look… so…_

Victor was unable to finish the thought as he pressed closer to the door. Not paying attention, he fell forwards and straight out of the wardrobe.

A loud bang made Yuuri open his eyes wide. He stared like a deer caught in headlights when he saw that familiar head of silver hair on the floor. _Victor?!_ His coach was lying on the floor face down and the closet was wide open. Yuuri had to stifle a scream as he reached for his blanket and covered himself as best he could, but there was no way his erection was going to go down anytime soon.

“V-Victor?” Yuuri whispered, his voice shaking. “W-what were you doing in the closet? How long have you been there?”

Victor groaned and dare not move for a second. He couldn't believe his luck. Yuuri was going to think he was a complete pervert - he _was_ a complete pervert. His mind struggled to come up with an excuse and he ended up staring at the man embarrassed. He scrambled to his feet, removing his hand from his pants. He felt like his face was on fire.

"I'm sorry!" he blurted out. "I just wanted to see your room and then you were here and then before I knew it you were naked and…" Victor sighed. "I'm sorry… I was… watching you…" he admitted, avoiding looking at Yuuri at all costs. He felt humiliated. He was supposed to be Yuuri's coach and here he was stood with a hard-on in front of his pupil from snooping on him masturbating.

Everything felt like it had frozen for a second when Victor spoke those words: _‘I was watching you’_. Yuuri hadn’t missed that Victor had pulled his hand out of his pants. He should have been pissed. He should have screamed and thrown Victor out, but in all honesty, Yuuri was ecstatic. He’d spent so many years watching Victor from afar and jerking off over him and now, Victor had done the same… It was like his greatest wish come to life.

Yuuri pinched himself to check whether he was dreaming.

“Y-you… You were watching?” Yuuri repeated, his own cheeks flaming, but his eyes were narrowing and sparkling with excitement. “Did you like what you saw, coach?”

This was not what Victor expected and for a second he stared dumbly until Yuuri's words caught him up. "Like it?" he asked. "Yuuri, you're beautiful." He hesitated. Maybe the other man had misunderstood what he meant. "I'm sorry, I was touching myself." It felt wrong to lie to him, so he immediately came clean.

Right then, Yuuri had to make a choice. He could forgive Victor, dismiss him, and they could move on pretending that this had never happened or…

Yuuri chose ‘or’.

“Well, there’s no need to stop now, coach,” Yuuri told him huskily as he slowly dragged the blanket off of himself, revealing his pale, creamy skin again inch by inch. “You’re here to help me improve my performance, maybe you can teach me something new?”

As Yuuri revealed his naked body to Victor, this time willingly, Victor gulped thickly as his cock throbbed in his pants again. He took a deep breath and then slowly he stepped forwards. Seeing him like this… It was too much for Victor and he closed the space between them, willing to accept anything that Yuuri would let him have.

"Fuck, you're so hot," he said before leaning in to kiss the other man.

Despite having been the one to come onto Victor, Yuuri hadn’t expected this. He’d almost expected Victor to laugh at him and leave or for Yuuri to wake up from the most pleasant and vivid of dreams he was having. Yet, Victor’s warm lips on his were _real_ and Yuuri couldn’t stop the moan that fell from his lips.

“You’re pretty hot yourself, Vitya,” Yuuri replied breathily against Victor’s lips. “Don’t you want to join me?” He patted the bed beside him with one hand and gripped Victor’s t-shirt tight with the other.

The Russian man would have to be crazy to deny such an invitation, so instead, he climbed on the bed, joining Yuuri as he eagerly kissed him.

"My heart stopped when I saw you suck your dick," he muttered against his mouth.

It was then that Victor felt the cable of Yuuri's headphones. He pulled them and went to move his phone out the way but froze again, heat flooding his cheeks.

"Yuuri, were you thinking about me?" It was unmistakable as there on Yuuri's phone was a video of a slightly younger Victor ice-skating. A slow smile crept on his face. "You were, weren't you. That's why you've been so shy. You have a crush on me," he surmised. It gave him a confidence that this wasn't just Victor being a pervert because he liked him. Yuuri liked him back! Yuuri had been wanking over Victor as Victor had been wanking over Yuuri…

Yuuri’s heart stopped and his face flamed, his earlier confidence waning when Victor discovered Yuuri’s deepest shame. “I… I don’t have a crush on you,” he protested with glassy eyes and a pounding pulse. “I’m in love with you, Victor.”

Victor grinned. "Wow, even better…" he whispered before he leaned in, pulling his own shirt over his head. "So were you imagining me sucking your cock? Because you have such a pretty cock Yuuri. I'd be happy to fulfil your fantasy for you."

Though it was a tempting offer, Yuuri shook his head. “No, I…” He paused and gulped. “I was imagining that I was practising for… for your cock.”

Victor moaned. "You…" Victor grabbed Yuuri's hand and pressed it against his hard cock. "You make me so hard, you can suck it if you like. I want you to."

The suggestion made Yuuri moan. He nodded straight away and pushed Victor back on the bed until he was flat on his back. “I’d love to,” he confessed and kissed Victor once more. He slid his tongue along Victor’s lips filthily before pulling away and disappearing down his body. He stopped at the waistband of Victor’s sweatpants. As he pulled at the elastic, Yuuri placed a kiss to each of his lover’s well-defined abs and looked up at the Russian with a devilish grin.

Victor couldn't believe this was happening. He'd come in here to merely snoop at the skater's bedroom to understand him and somehow he had ended up about to get a blow job from the prettiest boy he knew. One that he had spent the last year fantasising about.

As soon as Yuuri had pulled Victor’s pants and underwear down to his thighs, he groaned. Victor’s thick, long dick was pointing upward with a slick, beautiful curve and the younger man couldn’t stop himself from licking his lips at the sight.

“Your cock is a bit bigger than mine, I might need a lot more practise,” Yuuri commented with a smirk before leaning down and nuzzling the base, his nose in the fragrant grey pubic hair while his lips pressed tentative kisses to the shaft of his cock.

Victor relaxed back with a satisfied groan. This was better than he had ever imagined. Yuuri's touch was firm and he excitedly jerked him off, turning the Russian man into a trembling mess.

Yuuri wasn’t satisfied with just kisses, though. Soon, he was lapping at the swollen head of Victor’s cock that was protruding from his foreskin. The tangy taste of pre-come on his cock was sweeter than Yuuri’s and he moaned. Before he even had the chance to think about it, Yuuri’s mouth was swallowing Victor’s cock all the way down, pressing inch after inch deep inside him.

Victor's hands itched to bury themselves into Yuuri's hair. He couldn't take his eyes off the sight of his pupil devouring his cock. Victor was so turned on at the sight. Yuuri was positively eager to swallow him down.

The way his mouth filled easily with Victor's hard cock made Yuuri whine in pleasure. He began bobbing his head up and down with a practised ease that should not have belonged to someone as virginal as himself. Yuuri couldn't help but look up at Victor as he blew him, desperate to see his coach’s reaction.

Victor relaxed back and let Yuuri take care of him. He could tell that he didn't do this too often, as in his overexcitement he almost gagged a few times. It felt messy and desperately perfect.

Greedily, Yuuri slurped around Victor's cock, spit seeping out of his mouth and drenching the other man's big dick in it until it was completely covered. He pulled off for a quick breath before diving back in and taking the length as far as he could, down the back of his throat and choking himself on it a little. Tears pricked in his eyes, but Yuuri had never been so aroused before. He would let Victor use him in any way he wanted, even if it was just this once.

Eventually, Yuuri drew back with a long, wet swipe of his tongue. His voice was hoarse and he had to cough a little. “Would you fuck me?” he asked with wide, innocent eyes.

Victor, who had been concentrating on not embarrassing himself by coming down the other man’s throat, nodded eagerly. He wanted nothing more.

Instantly, Yuuri felt overwhelmed. He had never done this before, not with anyone, but he didn’t want Victor to see his nerves or think he was crap at this. So, he scrambled up his lover’s body and reached down to grip Victor’s wet cock before pressing it against his dry, tight hole. Straight away, Yuuri felt like it wasn’t right and his muscles completely tensed up.

Victor squeaked and scrambled out the way, wide-eyed. “Yuuri, what? A little too eager,” he scolded gently, looking at him in disbelief.

“Oh, sorry,” he mumbled. Yuuri’s entire face flushed and he curled in on himself. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Victor looked at Yuuri confused. “Of course I want to! Just… slow down, Yuuri…” he said with a grin. “Have you not done this before?” He looked at the other man suspiciously.

“O-of course, I have,” Yuuri lied with a nervous tremble in his voice. He couldn’t look Victor in the eye as he said it. _Oh, I shouldn’t have lied,_ he scolded himself. “I mean… I…”

“...you?” Victor prompted, trying to get Yuuri to open and communicate. He sat up when Yuuri just flushed in response. “I’d love to fuck you," he said, "but I need to know if you’ve done it before, it’s okay, not all men like anal.” He shrugged. “You can fuck me if you normally top,” he said, leaning back and giving Yuuri a wink and a grin.

“Um,” Yuuri mumbled, “I… I haven’t done it before. I’m sorry. I don’t know why I lied, I was just worried…” He looked back up and met those blue, crystal eyes with his own. “I want to try it though. I think I’ll like it… Unless you want me to fuck you?”

Victor grinned. “Let me show you," he said, suddenly excited. "Let's make a deal. How about I show you how to open yourself up, and you teach me how to suck my own cock.” Now Victor knew it was possible, it would be stupid not to take advantage of the one person who seemed to have perfected the skill.

“O-okay,” Yuuri agreed, nodding his head. “Though, sucking yourself off takes time… I don’t think you’ll be able to do it today, but we could always practise lots…”

Victor grinned at the suggestion. “I like the sound of that,” he replied. The idea that they would be doing this again was a pleasant one. “Let's get some lube, okay? You want to be nice and wet so I can fit inside without hurting you."

“Okay,”  Yuuri said with a nod. “Do you have some? I've never needed it before.”

Victor tilted his head in confusion. There was no way that a gay man had never used lube before, unless… “Are you… are you a virgin? Or have you just never been with a man before? You can tell me.”

Yuuri ducked his head. “I've never been with anyone before,” he whispered.

Victor could hardly believe his luck. "Really?" he asked with a gasp. "That's pretty exciting that I get to share this with you then."

Yuuri smiled. “I think so too,” he admitted. “I always wanted to lose my virginity to Victor Nikiforov. It's like a dream come true.”

Victor grinned and leant forward to give him a kiss. "Let me run and get some lube. I have some in my bag," he said before standing from the bed. He redressed in record time before dashing from the room and down the corridor.

Victor fell over Makkachin upon his entrance to the room he was staying in, a string of apologies fell from his lips as he grabbed the lube and then jogged back to Yuuri’s room. Unfortunately, on his way he ran straight into Mari.

"Oh, hi," he said, immediately holding the bottle behind his back.

"Why are you acting weird?" she asked in a monotone voice, a cigarette hanging from her mouth.

"Me? Oh no, I'm not acting weird. Just out and taking a stroll…" he replied with a fixed smile.

"A stroll at night time?"

"Yep, just stretching my legs…"

Mari narrowed her eyes. "You're just as weird as Yuuri…" She sighed.

"Yes. Yuuri. Just gonna go and um… Talk to your brother about something." He backed away slowly before hurriedly hiding the bottle in his shirt and then powerwalking back to Yuuri's room.

Once he was back inside, he closed the door behind him and leant against it. "Never again. I ran into your sister but its fine, I got it," he said with a grin before throwing it at Yuuri on the bed. He then pulled his own shirt over his head and removed the rest of his clothes, standing naked at the bottom of the bed.

Yuuri caught the tube and turned it over in his hands, examining it. “So, I just squirt this inside?” he asked.

Victor grinned at Yuuri’s question. For someone who was so skilled at sucking their own dick, Victor had not expected this kind of innocence. “Yes, kind of. Relax back and let me take care of you.”

“O-okay,” Yuuri replied shyly as he lay back on his bed and spread his legs.

Victor groaned and then stroked his hands over the man's beautifully chunky thighs. His skin was silky soft. He reached for the lube and squirted some into his hand. “I’m going to touch you now, okay?” he asked before he slowly leant forwards and licked Yuuri’s cock as he very pushed his fingers against where he knew the man’s hole would be. He distracted the touch by closing his lips around the head of Yuuri’s cock and sucking it.

No one else had ever touched or sucked Yuuri’s cock before and it was incredible. Yuuri’s head fell back against his pillows and he moaned, loud and long. He couldn’t stop himself from dropping his hands down and grabbing fistfuls of Victor’s soft, silken hair. His legs tensed in pleasure and he wrapped his thighs around Victor’s face, desperate for more.

Victor was encouraged by Yuuri’s response and used his response to very gently test the waters and press inside his hole. He was relaxed and his finger did slip inside easily. He pushed past the initial tightness and immediately curled his finger as he pressed deeper, rubbing softly against Yuuri’s insides and looking for his prostate. He found it with minimal effort and he knew as Yuuri arched his back and eagerly rolled his hips down against Victor’s touch.

“Wha..?” Yuuri began before letting out a loud groan. “What was that?” he asked, managing to open his eyes for a moment to look down at Victor, but the sight just floored him again. Victor’s mouth around his cock was a beautiful thing and something Yuuri had only imagined in his wildest dreams.

Victor smiled around his mouthful, showing off as he slowly deepthroated him as he pressed more insistently inside him, his aim to make Yuuri beg.

“Holy shit,” Yuuri cursed harshly as all the breath in his lungs was punched out of him. He began to grow oversensitive, feeling the wet warmth of Victor’s throat close around him while the same beautiful man probed deep in his ass, filling him up.

“Please, Victor,” he pleaded with a shaky voice. “I want you. Please.”

Victor added another finger, pressing inside him deeply as he rubbed against his prostate feeling delirious with power as he made Yuuri moan and greedily try to fuck himself on Victor's fingers. He licked and sucked his cock the whole time, messily tonguing the length and licking and sucking on Yuuri's sensitive balls. He could feel him tremble and it only encouraged Victor to try to push him closer to completion.

“I’m gonna…” Yuuri began with a whine as he felt Victor’s thick fingers drag along his insides and circle around his prostate, milking it for all it was worth. “Victor… please…” He was moaning incoherently now, slipping into Japanese and unable to keep his thoughts straight.

Like an explosion of fireworks, Yuuri was coming harder than he ever had in his life. He could see white spots behind his eyelids as he shuddered and spilled his load deep down Victor’s throat. His ass clenched down on the fingers inside him, only causing more pleasure to course through his veins.

“My Victor…” he whispered as he began to come down from the most intense pleasure he’d ever experienced.

Victor sat up, feeling wrecked off the power of making Yuuri come so explosively. Come coated his mouth and he swallowed, moaning and eagerly licking at his lips, desperate to memorise the taste and feel of it.

Without hesitation, he lined up, pushing his thick cock into Yuuri’s relaxed hole, the sensation stealing his breath. “Ohhhh, fuck… you’re so tight,” he gasped before gripping the meat of his thighs and then starting to fuck him.

“Your ass feels amazing, fuck, Yuuri…” He lost his words as his slammed into him, gaining depth and precision as Yuuri started to moan loudly.

Overstimulated, Yuuri could hardly contain his cries and whimpers as Victor nailed his ass over and over, rubbing the head of his cock over his prostate. It was the best feeling Yuuri had ever had. His hands reached out to clutch at Victor's back and pull him close.

“Victor!” he screamed. “Please, fuck me as hard as you can. Please, don't hold back. I want it.” The desperate bottom wrapped his legs tight around Victor's waist and pulled him closer, pushing his cock in deeper.

Victor was happy to hear those words and he stopped holding back. He grabbed the man’s legs and put them both over his shoulders before leaning forward and holding him down as he fucked him hard and completely let go. Selfishly using the man’s eager ass for his own pleasure and completely getting off on Yuuri’s vocal and demanding responses.

With the way Yuuri was being folded in half and pinned down, he had no control whatsoever, so he just let himself go and let the tension ease out of him, melting into Victor's touch. Every thrust from Victor made him feel like he was drowning in ecstasy, like his whole body was made for this and only this. He never wanted to be anything but Victor's willing fuck toy.

“Please, Victor, come inside me,” Yuuri whined.

Victor doubled his efforts, sitting up and forcing Yuuri’s legs wide open so he could watch the slick slide of his cock burying inside Yuuri’s eager hole. The other man’s cock was hard and leaking against his stomach even though he had only just come, and Victor couldn’t resist gripping it and then bending forwards, attempting to bend low enough until… His lips wrapped around Yuuri’s cock and he sucked him hard all the while fucking him and reducing the younger man to a moaning mess.

It was impossible for Yuuri to hold back. He came with a loud scream of Victor's name, his nails digging into the meat of Victor's upper arm as he spurted come for the second time into his lover’s mouth.

Victor was done, as he pulled off Yuuri’s mouth, his come streaming from his mouth and splattering against the Japanese skater’s stomach, he grabbed him roughly one last time before crying out his praise and filling Yuuri with his thick, creamy come.

Feeling the warmth of Victor's semen flood inside him made Yuuri's whole body shiver with desire and pride. He preened a little as Victor collapsed on top of him, feeling smug that he'd been able to satisfy the most beautiful Adonis in the whole world and his ass ached to prove it. Before he could stop himself, Yuuri was pressing tender kisses to Victor's hair and hugging him close.

“That was incredible,” Victor said, panting as he pulled out and rolled onto the man’s side. “Don’t forget your side of the bargain though, you’re gonna have to teach me how you do that.” Victor laughed.

“Does that mean you wanna do this again?” Yuuri asked hopefully.

“Obviously,” Victor said, before leaning in to kiss Yuuri.

***

Bonus Outtake:  


The next morning, Mari couldn’t help but think about Victor acting so strangely in the middle of last night. As she walked past Yuuri’s bedroom, two voices caught her attention.

“So just show me one more time,” came Victor’s undeniable accented voice.

“You have to bend more.. No, no… open your mouth wider…”

She walked faster. “I don’t wanna fucking know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please consider leaving us a kudos and a comment! <3 Don't forget to find us on [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/victuriusplisetskytrash/)


End file.
